


Fate

by Tilted Windmill and Gratuitousbodies (Fireplace_Dragon)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BSDM, Blindfolds, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kink, Lots and lots of sex, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Training, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub M, Submission, Sudden introduction to BDSM, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Training, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whipping, sub training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireplace_Dragon/pseuds/Tilted%20Windmill%20and%20Gratuitousbodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was a normal guy. He had aspirations, dreams, and a dick that he tended to think with. So when he met a sexy woman who was into him, it must have been Fate! Much to his surprise, she had some less than vanilla interests. He's suddenly thrust into the world of BDSM by his girlfriend turned Mistress, and he's loving every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound By Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was written by Tilted Windmill, but this one contains chapters written by Gratuitousbodies as well.
> 
> The first chapter also contains a lack of aftercare and disregard of a safe word, spoiler alert, Brian's gonna be okay.

Brian had met Fate a few weeks ago at an al fresco café when a scatter-brained barista had confused their orders. You may call it chance coincidence, or you may call it destiny, depending on what you believe. Regardless of your superstitions, there was a magical connection when they first laid eyes on each other. Her wavy red hair bounced around her shoulders and danced in the breeze, and her amber eyes set his soul aflame the moment they met each other’s gaze. The sun rested in the sky behind her, giving her a radiant glow, he forgot what words were, and the universe stood still as the only thought in his mind was “There’s a girl I’d like to shag.”

Brian and Fate sat on her couch making out with an open bottle of Chardonnay occupying the center of the glass coffee table in front of them. They ran their hands over the contours of one another’s taught, sensual bodies as their tongues darted playfully in and out of each other’s mouth. Brian began to run his fingers through Fate’s vibrant red hair, whose curls bounced with life of their own when she walked. She began to caress and suckle his neck as her hands ran up his strong chest. She leaned in close and whisper into his ear.

“The safe word is broken arrow.” Brian withdrew in surprise. Suddenly, she stood up planted her hands on her hips and commanded him “Strip!” in a voice with an assertiveness he’d never heard from her before.

“Wh-what?” He stammered, smiling and trying to take hold of the situation.

“Rule number one: Do as I say. This is your only warning. Now strip!” She commanded again, even more forcefully this time. He quickly stood up and obeyed, dumbfound.

“Well okay, whatever you want sweetie.” He replied.

“Rule number two: Do not speak unless spoken to!” She snapped. “Rule number three: You are to address me as Mistress at all times. That’s two offenses.” Brian finished removing his clothing, wondering what these offenses meant and what was in store for him. After removing his boxers, he covered his penis, a difficult task since he was still slightly aroused and he was a little above average for most men.

“Do not cover yourself!” Fate commanded. “Rule number three: Do nothing without my permission. Understand?”

“Yes.” Brian quickly responded, dropping his hands to his sides and his member now swung freely in front of him.

“Yes what?” Fate probed.

“Yes Mistress.” Brian corrected and gave her a sheepish look.

“Rule number five: Do not make eye contact unless I look into yours! That’s four offenses. Looks like I’ll have to start a count.” With that, she snatched a small red leather notebook and golf pencil from an end table. “Let’s see…” she began, peeling back the cover and licking the tip of the pencil. “One count of talking back, one count of acting without permission, two counts of addressing me improperly, and one count of inappropriate eye contact.” She wrote these all down as Brian stood there in silence, stark naked, and looking at his feet.

“All right, slave, place both hands on your head and spread your feet to shoulder width.” Brian did as he was told without question. “Good now slowly rotate.” Again, Brian complied, slowly turning in a circle as he felt her eyes move up and down, scrutinizing every inch of his lithe, muscular form.

“Stop. Put your hands behind your back.” Fate reached beneath the sofa and produced a pair of handcuffs, and harshly snapped them around Brian’s wrists. “Kneel.” Wordlessly, Brian assumed his submissive position. “Now, how can I best torment you?” Fate wondered aloud to herself. “I know. Right now, the worst thing I can do to you is nothing - nothing but make you watch.” She walked across the room and sat in the wing chair facing Brian, whose head was bowed low.

“Slave!” She barked. “Look at me.” Brian did as she commanded, as saw that she had hiked her short red skirt up around her hips, and her crumpled panties lay in a moist heap upon the floor. She ran single finger nail up her hairless slit, stopping just at the top before quickly curling her finger up with a light flick. She shuddered “ooh yeah. You want this, don’t you _slave_?”

“Yes mistress.” Brian replied with complete honesty.

“I know, but you can’t have it.” She chuckled cruelly to herself, and repeated the motion, this time pressing her finger down harder, and for a moment it disappeared between her moist lips. She ran her hand back down over her nether region, and once she had fully covered it, she curled her ring and middle fingers back into it, entering her soft pink sex. She began to push the two fingers in and out, and soon was pumping away with gusto. Then suddenly, she stopped. She walked over to Brian, heels clicking on the wooden floorboards. She placed her hand on his face.

“Smell this pussy.” She hissed. “Feel my wetness.” She wiped her sopping hand off on his forehead and face.

“May I eat your lovely pussy Mistress?” Brian humbly requested.

“Another count of speaking out of turn, slave.” She retrieved her little book and scrawled another note. “Yes you may, but only because I want you to.” With that she stepped forward, squishing her pelvis into Brian’s face and seized him by his dirty blonde hair. With a firm grip on his head and controlling his every move she repeatedly pressed his face into her as she ground her hips against him, and his tongue darted in and out, in and out. He’d paused and tease her clitoris, coaxing from its hood before going back to plunging and probing the depths of her sweet womanhood. Slowly he’d return to teasing her clit, circling it with his tongue, flicking the little nub. Gradually, he built her up to the verge of climax, but she quickly pressed his face into herself and him there, starving him of oxygen. He began to turn purple, but he dare not speak out of turn or disobey her. Just before he lost consciousness, she released him, and he fell to the floor with a thud, gasping for breath. He landed on the handcuffs, digging the cold metal into the small of his back, and he recoiled in pain, arching his spine and raising his pelvis into the air.

“Are you wagging your dick at me?” Fate asked “because that’s very rude.”

“No Mistress.” He denied quickly.

“Good, now follow me to the bedroom.”

Upon reaching the room, Brian saw that dozens of scented candles lined the walls, providing the only source of illumination. She released his handcuffs and commanded him to kneel on the floor in front of her as she sat on the edge of the queen bed, the red sheets crumpling around her shapely bottom. She retrieved her book.

“Let’s see. One count of disobeying orders, one count of acting without permission, two counts of speaking out of turn, two counts of addressing me improperly, and one count of inappropriate eye contact. Now, eating Mistress out was a good idea, and exceptionally well executed, so I supposed we can discount one count of talking out of turn, so that’s six offenses. Let’s just call it an even ten, shall we?” She chuckled a mischievous chuckle. “Crawl onto the bed and get on your hands and knees.” Brian did as he was told, wondering again what these ten offenses would mean. “Good, now stay there.” Fate stood up and entered the adjoined bathroom. Brian remained faithfully in his position, and after what seemed like an eternity, Fate finally returned and Brian’s jaw dropped in amazement in what he saw in the large mirror at the head of the bed. Gone was her little red dress. Now she stood behind him stiletto heels, fishnets and garters below the shortest black leather skirt he’d ever seen. It barely reached halfway down her smooth, milky white thigh. On top she wore a black corset that laced up the front, pushing her succulent breasts together and displaying an impossible amount of cleavage as her nipples peaked over the edge. Her red hair which normally bounced around her shoulders was now drawn back in a tight bun, skewered by her pencil. Her little red notebook was tucked into her right garter.

“Close your mouth!” She ordered. “Or I shall find you a ball gag. And staring is rude. Avert your eyes or you’ll be blindfolded.” Not finding either thought particularly desirable, Brian did as he was commended.

“Now slave, I believe we shall have to do something about those offenses. I believe there were twenty, is that correct?” She teased.

“No Mistress.” Brian corrected her.

“Are you calling me a liar, slave?” She snapped back angrily, stressing the last word. Brian sighed with resignation.

“No Mistress.”

“Then let’s begin. Recite the rules.”

“Yes Mistress. Rule number one: Do as I’m told. Rule number two: Do not speak unless spoken to. Rule number three: Address you as Mistress at all times. Rule number four: Do nothing without your permission. Rule number five: Do not make eye contact unless you do it first.” Brian recited.

Fate kneeled on the bedspread behind him, with flat palm and keeping her hand steady, she spanked him more forcefully than he thought possible. He howled in pain and a red welt began to form on his back side.

“You will count every strike.” Fate commanded.

“Yes Mistress.” Brian agreed. There was a slight pause. “Oh, one.” Then she spanked him again, just as hard on the other cheek. As he counted it, she reached up between his legs and took a firm grasp of his cock. Brian was already as hard as a rock, and she gave it a few slow tugs. Then she spanked him twice more, once on each side as he counted. She repeated this process until he finally grunted out “Ten.” His ass was now covered in bright pink hand marks and incredibly tender. Fate sat down next to him and began to slowly, sensually rake her blood red nails up and down his back. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

“Now we’re done with the warm-up. Time for your real punishment to begin.” As punctuation, she suddenly pressed down deeply and dragged her nails up Brian’s back, and tiny droplets of blood began to appear and glisten in the soft candle light.

“Broken ar-“ Brian began to blurt out, but Fate clapped a hand over his mouth before he finished.

“You can stop this at any time,” Fate whispered in his ear. “But do you really want to?” She squeezed his cock again and began to slowly massage it, tempting him.

“No Mistress.” Brian resigned. Fate released his rapidly hardening member and reached under the bed pulling out a leather flogger.

“Good. Now let’s stretch your limits.” On the word stretch she bend the handle in her hands, making the leather creak. “Start over from one.” She commanded tersely, swung the instrument over her head, and brought it down on Brian’s sore and exposed backside. He wailed with pain as he felt each leather tendril sting his flesh.

“Aaah! One!” Brian screamed.

“Don’t be such a pussy.” Fate replied condescendingly. “You’ve still got nineteen more to go.” She struck him again even harder as punishment. Then again, this time one of the tendril wrapping under and striking his scrotum. It stung horribly.

“Three.” His punishment continued without rest until he reached nineteen. Then Fate set down the flogger and reached under the bed again, this time retrieving a wooden paddle. Letting her arm hang at her side, she tapped the plank against her calf, almost with a bored disinterest. Then she wound back and smacked Brian on the ass so hard he was thrown forward onto his stomach. “Twenty.” He groaned into the sheets.

Fate walked over to the nightstand, lingered there, then picked up a candle and carried it back over to him. She held it close to her face and deeply inhaled its aroma: lilac. Then spontaneously and without warning she dumped the hot wax on Brian’s torn up back. He let out a yelp of pain from the searing heat.

“Don’t be such a pussy or I’ll have to start your punishment all over again.” She remarked. There was that word again. Pussy. She licked her fingers and snuffed the candle. She replaced it on the nightstand, picked up another, and dumped the wax on Brian once again, but this time he knew better than to cry out. She continued in this way until all the candles had been dumped and extinguished, save one, which flickered ominously behind her.

“Roll onto your back slave.” Brian did as he was told, cringing in pain as he put his weight onto the tender flesh. Fate produced four thick ropes and tied him to the bed in the spread eagle position, securing one limb to each of the four posts of the wrought iron framework. Next, she kicked off her high heels and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor and reveal her naked sex, glistening with moisture. Brian licked lips without realizing it. Fate strutted over to his side, crawled onto the bed, and straddled his face, facing his feet.

“Begin eating, slave.” She commanded him, but her thighs squeezed his head, blocking out his hearing. Not hearing permission, he obediently restrained himself from devouring her gorgeous pussy. She leaned forward and flicked his scrotum with a single finer, but the pain was excruciating. She plopped back down onto his face with a wet smack. Inferring from context he began lick and nibble her pink folds, much the same way he had before. Now she could bear down on him though, and pressing all of her weight onto his face, she shook her hips, burying his mouth deeper into herself, suffocating him. He had not received orders to stop though so he carried on. Soon she slid down off of his face. Continuing to face away she slid lower until she was spanning his taught washboard abs, leaving a slick trail of her lubricant in her wake. She began to grind back and forth, working herself up to a powerful climax while tormenting her partner, teasing him, sometimes allowing the head of his penis bump into her. Every tap sent of wave of ecstasy through Brian, and soon her juices were trickling down his sides and leaking onto the sheets. She slid lower one last time, until Brian’s turgid unit slid inside her with a firmness as though it were carved from wood. She slid up and down, twisting side to side and rocked back and forth, plunging it every deeper into her building up a power release inside both of them. Brian was on the verge of erupting when he let out a small moan. Without turning back to face him, Fate reminded

“You may not do anything without my permission; that includes cumming.” Brian could only let out a groan of frustration as he attempted to stave off an overwhelming climax. Soon though, Fate reached her limit and began to convulse in her throes of passion, and began squirting her feminine juices, sending them gushing over Brian’s erect penis and private area. It took every bit of willpower not to explode inside her as her involuntary contractions squeezed and massaged his head and shaft. After eons, Fate had finished her with her pleasure. She fell back off of him panting and he was left there, penis pulsating in vain at the air, feeling for something that was no longer there, ready to lose its load. Fate stood up, straightened her corset and spoke blissfully.

“Not until I say so.” The she let her hair down, shaking her curls out around her shoulders and scooped up her heels. “Good night.” She sang as she walked out the bed room door. Then she poked head back in and with a touch of irony added “sleep tight.” It was difficult to fall asleep while still restrained to the bed, but at some point in the night, Brian did eventually catch some sleep.

He awoke the next morning to a strange feeling originating from his phallus, stiff from morning wood. He also felt a looseness in his arms and legs. He realized his bonds had been released opening his eyes, he looked down and saw Fate clad only in a pink satin nightie gently sucking on the head of his penis, occasionally engulfing his long, thick shaft. When she glanced up, she saw that he had awoken.

“Good morning Brian.”


	2. His Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's sudden introduction to BDSM and Femdom wasn't enough to scare him off, rather, it got him coming back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter in this series written by Gratuitousbodies, with help and editing from Tilted Windmill.

Unsurprisingly, Brian’s abrupt introduction to Femdom hadn’t sent him running for the hills. Rather, he invited Fate on another outing a few days later, a lovely walk in the park. They lapped at melting ice cream cones, and tossed cracked corn from the quarter machines to the ducks. It was then he asked her if they could make their relationship official, closed, just the two of them. Fate’s amber eyes twinkled and she nibbled on her chocolate stained lips.

“Awww, of course Brian,” She cooed sweetly, “I can’t resist, especially when you make a face like that!” Brian blushed harder, hiding his face sheepishly behind the dripping swirled cone. Fate took his wrist in her soft hand, pulling gently to expose his red face. When they kissed, Brian tasted the vanilla in his mouth become overwhelmed by the chocolate in hers.

Brian was anxious when they returned to Fate’s apartment. The last time he had been here, he’d left with deep bruises and welts. There were still dark violet bruises covering his ass. His back was still sensitive from the candle wax, and covered in thin scabs. However, Brian was also incredibly excited about what might happen this time. What would Fate do to him tonight?

“You seem antsy,” Fate’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he dropped a hand to rest in his lap. “You’re thinking about last time aren’t you?” She sounded coy, almost mocking.

“No,” he objected, looking away “Maybe.” He gasped audibly when her hand gripped his partially erect penis in a firm hand. Her other hand took his chin, turning his face to look her in the eyes. Gone was the innocent look that she wore in public, and in its place was a malicious glow.

He started to ask a question when her grip on his hardening cock tightened, “You want more don’t you? Dirty boy…” The change in her voice was proof enough that she had switched from his Fate to his Mistress. He held his tongue and quickly averted his eyes away from her gaze. “Oh! I see you remember my lessons. Do me a favor and look me in the eyes while you remind me, slave.”

“Rule one…” Brian began, meeting her hot stare, “Do as I’m told.” She started to rub his erection through his jeans, “Rule two, do not speak unless I am spoken to.” She undid his belt buckle, “Rule three, address you as Mistress at all times.” Her nimble fingers opened his button and fly, “Rule four, do nothing without your permission.” She tugged his boxer briefs towards her, letting his stiff member stand at attention, “Rule five, do not make eye contact unless you do it first.”

Fate’s lips curled into a cruel smile, “Very good! I was worried you might have forgotten my lessons…” She brushed her finger over the head of his cock, smearing precum over his glans. He shuddered, his fingers squeezing the back of the couch. “You like that don’t you, slave? You’ve done such a good job. Perhaps, if you keep with this good behavior, I’ll reward you tonight.” Brian gasped as she swiped over the tip of his penis again.

“Yes, please Mistress.” He begged in a breathy voice. The plush curve of her palm covered the tip of his erection and she began to rub. Slow at first, but unyielding and firm. He sagged, relaxing back into the cushions. His head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open with bliss. Then her hand slipped down his length and her tongue pressed against the drooling tip. He groaned in pleasure, forgetting the severity of her domination. He thought only of her mouth wrapped around him.

He didn’t know how long she sucked him, only that her lips and tongue vanished as he felt the beginnings of an orgasm rise in his now cold and twitching cock. He opened his eyes and turned to her to protest when his shirt rubbed the sensitive skin on his back and he remembered his punishment. He quickly looked towards the floor and shut his mouth.

“You forget yourself, slave,” She cooed at him in a loving tone, and his cock throbbed, “You do not cum until you have permission. Tonight, I will be testing your self control.” Brian thought of the last time he had been at Fate’s mercy, and how she rode him until he felt like he might explode. She stood, and beckoned to him with a finger. Like an obedient submissive, he followed behind her as she led him to the familiar bedroom.

“Take off your clothes, “ She ordered, and he obliged, quickly shedding his garments until he was bare before her. “Grab your ankles.” Brian bent over with straight legs, stretching until his fingers curled around his ankles. Fate walked around slowly, shedding her own clothes as she did. Brian gasped in surprise when her finger prodded the purple skin on his rear. “Very nice…” She remarked to herself. Her inspection was his back, and he hissed slightly at the touch. “Does it still hurt, slave?” She inquired.

“Yes Mistress,” Brian answered, prompt and loud enough to be audible even with his face towards the floor.

“Good,” She said, pleased, tracing her finger down his back between his ass cheeks. He groaned inwardly as her finger brushed over his asshole. “Stand.” She ordered, and Brian released his ankles, spine curling as he stood back up to attention. He kept his eyes on the floor at his feet. The sensation of needing to cum had faded from his cock, but it was no less hard.

“Are you wondering what I have in plan for you, slave?”

“Yes Mistress,” Brian said obediently. Fate smiled in his peripheral vision.

“I’m going to play with you, as long I feel like it,” She walked to the bed and crouched, pulling a box out from underneath. “Come here.” Brian obeyed, coming to a stop beside the box. She tossed a few items onto the duvet, a thick wand with a ball head and a long cord coming off of it, a wide leather collar, a matching leash, a perforated ball gag, leather cuffs with little clips on them… Brian felt a twinge of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t worry slave, I’ll take good care of you,” Fate stood, fastening the collar around his neck, making sure she could easily fit a few fingers between his skin and the leather. The leash hooked onto the silver loop of metal with a clink.

“Kneel,” Fate ordered, and Brian lowered himself to his knees. “Open your mouth.” He hesitated, but parted his lips as she pressed the plastic ball between his teeth. She buckled it behind his head as he worked his jaw to get comfortable. “Hands,” was the next command. He raised his hands, and she cuffed each hand, clipping it to the collar. “Now get on the bed, slave.”

Brian struggled to move further onto the plush mattress without use of his hands, finally collapsing close to the headboard. At Fate’s order, he rolled over onto his back. “Since you won’t be able to use the safeword tonight, you’ll need to learn something new. Make a peace sign with your hands.” Brian put two fingers up with both hands. “Good, looks like this mutt can learn some tricks after all…” His cock twitched at the backhanded praise and the degrading nickname.

Fate bent out of sight beside the bed with the wand, coming up with it in her hand. She crawled to him, straddling his legs. She pressed a button on the toy and it emitted a loud buzzing noise, the head vibrating fast enough to blur. Fate smiled cruelly, clicking it off and putting it to her side. She picked up the blindfold and pulled it over his eyes.

Unable to use his hands, see, or speak, Brian felt helpless, more-so than he felt several nights ago. Fate moved up to hover over his hips and lowered herself until she rested with his cock firmly placed between the lips of her shaved, sopping cunt. Brian groaned, unable to muffle himself with the hollow plastic in his mouth. Fate laughed a little, and started to move, rubbing her moist folds along the length of his cock. “Does that feel good, slave?” She asked playfully.

“Yeff Miffreff!” He moaned, lifting his hips to press himself against her. She yanked on the leash, and he dropped fully to the bed. Her body started to move faster, stroking him off hands free. Still close to bursting from the tease before, he felt the familiar throb of orgasm in his loins after only a minute. He whined, and bucked slightly, “Miffreff! I’m gulna coum!” He moaned, and then her heat was gone.

He bucked into the air, his wet dick twitching again as the bed shifted. Fate moved to the side of the bed, and off of it. Brian had no idea where she was. “You don’t get to cum yet, slave. Not until I’m done playing. Am I understood?”

“Yeff Miffreff…” Brian answered, rubbing some drool off of his cheek with bound hands. He didn’t notice she’d also picked up the wand as she’d left him on the edge. What he did notice was the sound of her hands in the toy box again. She slid back onto the bed, lifting his legs until his knees were against his chest and splayed slightly to the side. He heard the click of a bottle and realized she was planning to do something to his ass. His cock twitched again and he clenched as her fingers rubbed cold lube on his hole.

“Relax, slave…” Fate said soothingly, and pressed her slick finger into his ass, rubbing around his tight ring. As he relaxed, she pushed in deeper, and curled her finger. He clenched and bucked his hips with a loud moan as she pressed against his prostate, his legs starting to extend. She pressed them back to his chest and rubbed firmly while he gasped and squirmed with pleasure.

He fell back against the bed panting when she slid her finger out, only to tense when she rubbed more lube against his newly deflowered ass. Then he felt cold metal press against his ring. She coaxed it deeper gently with pressure and twisting the bulb of the butt-plug until it popped in. Brian yelped in pleasure as the cold pressed unrelenting against his prostate, his ass clenching around the stem.

His cock throbbed as Fate moved, repositioning him so his feet were on the bed and his knees in the air. Every shift caused the plug to push against and ease off his gland, and he moaned through the gag. Fate’s fingers found the underside of his cock, stroking up and down gently as he whined and bucked. Her laugh was like bells.

“Such a good slave,” She purred, “So lovely while helpless to my will. Let’s see if you can scream.” Brian heard the buzz of the vibrator click on, and then it touched the head of his cock. He jumped and cried out in shock, and pleasure so good it hurt shot through his loins. Fate grabbed his shaft in one hand, holding it in place while pressing the silicone against his sensitive dick. He bucked and squirmed and moaned and wailed as she rubbed it around the head, passing it under and over. She guided the slicked up head of the vibrator down his length to his scrotum, and the rumbling filled him there too. He keened, writhing as the pain pleasure combo made his brain go fuzzy. Then it was gone and he was left panting. He jumped when Fate touched his balls, lifting them to expose his taint, then she pressed the vibrator there too. The plug almost rattled in his ass, and the vibrations travelled all along his penis into the tip.

“Remember, don’t cum, slave,” Fate growled in his ear as he squirmed. She wrapped her lips around his trembling cock, and started to jerk him off. He bucked, the motion pressing the buzzing plug firmly against his prostate again. Brian could barely take it anymore and let loose as scream.

“Miffreff!” He wailed as loud as he could, “I’m gun coum!” Fate’s grip on his throbbing dick tightened as she snarled.

“You do not have permission to cum, slave.” Brian screamed again, throwing his head back and arching himself off the bed as Fate kept playing with him, teasing him, keeping him just on the edge of orgasm. He couldn’t think anymore, every fiber of his being was devoted to not disobeying his Mistress.

Don’t cum. He told himself. Don’t you dare cum. A second felt like an eternity, but he couldn’t count how many eternities he screamed through until the vibrator was removed from his aching cock. As Fate’s hand released him and he dropped heavily into the bed, gasping hoarsely for air. He’d forgotten to even breathe.

“Good boy,” Fate cooed, brushing her fingers over his cheek, disregarding the slick drool covering his cheeks. Brian groaned through the gag, and turned his face into her cupped palm. She leaned forward and kissed his nose.

“Pweef,” Brian begged, “Pweef Miffreff, maew ai coum? Pweef Miffreff!” He was so pent up, so tense. His body ached and cried for release, and so he cried for it too. He begged and pleaded, his cock throbbed, his core throbbed, and his blood pounded in his temples. “Pweef Miffreff!”

“Very well, slave. You’re so pitiful when you beg like that, I simply can’t resist.” There was no vibrator this time, just her hands, one jerking up and down his aching shaft and the other smearing pre over the head of his cock. “Cum for me!” Finally. Brian bucked hard, and erupted. His loins tightened and he cried out again, feeling hot semen shooting out of his cock and splashing onto his chest. Over and over, he came, spilling everything that had building up inside him until he was cumming dry. Fate’s hands left him and he fell into the covers as his muscles started to slowly unwind. Gods, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t think.

Her hands gently lifted his head as she unbuckled the ball gag and slipped off the blindfold. Even the dim lights hurt his eyes and his jaw ached as he worked it open and closed a few times. She removed his cuffs and collar, and eased out his plug despite his whimpers. Free of his restraints, he closed his eyes again as Fate curled up close to him. She held his head to her chest and spoke softly and soothingly.

“All done, Brian,” She murmured, “In a few minutes I’ll get a towel and dry you off.”

“Mmmf…” Was all he had to say. He fell asleep while she cradled his exhausted body and stroked his hair.

Brian awoke the next morning with an ache in his jaw and dick. But he also felt incredibly rested. He looked over to his side to see Fate cuddled up next to him, her face barely peeking out from the blankets and her wavy red hair spread wildly over the pillowcase. She’d tucked him in after he passed out. Remembering last night, he started to feel a little aroused again, but he ignored it to snuggle up closer to his Mistress, no, to his _girlfriend_. He smiled and his chest got warm and fuzzy at the thought. She was a cruel and tough domme, but she’s still his. And he loves every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, gagged Brian's speech was written phonetically in that way because Gratbod put a bottle in her mouth and tried to talk through it.


	3. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate gets a taste of her own medicine when Brian takes control in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of paragraphs was written by Tilted Windmill, with some modification by Gratbod to make it fit with her storyline. Enjoy, perverts :)

It had been six months since Brian had first met Fate, and things couldn’t be better. Their relationship was going swimmingly, and Brian had moved into Fate’s flat with her. He had even landed the managerial job he’d been chasing since before he met her. Unfortunately, that did sometimes cause him to report for work on a Saturday.

This particular Saturday, Fate decided to use the free time alone to clean up her entertainment center. As she was organizing her DVD collection, she came across a movie she hadn’t seen in years: _The Chain of Command_ , a spicy adult movie centered around BDSM. Consulting the clock on the wall across the room, she noted she had two hours before Brian was due to return home. Shrugging, she decided to pop it in and rub one out. 

As the opening credits ran across the screen and the music started, she slipped out of her skinny jeans, t-shirt, and lastly her pink cotton panties. Reclining on the bed and splaying her legs shamelessly, she began to run her fingers softly around her pink nipples. They hardened at her touch, and she transitioned to pinching them, tugging, squeezing her large, firm breasts, and releasing. She ran her right hand down her tone stomach and paused over her pubic mound. 

Softly, with just the tip of her index finger, she began to trace her vulva. Her flesh was soft and hairless. She then ran her fingers up and down her rapidly moistening slit, with a deep breath, she plunged two fingers in and began to curl them, massaging her g-spot. She was completely enveloped in her passion now, swiftly pumping her digits in and out, dripping juices onto the sheets. With no small amount of will power, she stopped. 

She rolled over to the side of the bed, and took a lipstick case from the bedside table. She removed the cap, twisted bottom, and the small bullet came to life, vibrating in her grasp, with a power varied by how far she turned the bottom. A new wave of bliss shot through her like a bolt of lightning as she anticipated pleasuring her nethers with the small but powerful toy. 

She had only just touched the crimson tip to her swollen clit when she heard the door unlock and Brian announce “Sweetie, I’m home early!” Shit! With the utmost haste, she turned off the lipstick vibrator, lunged across the bed, snatching up the remote, and turned off the TV. Then she leapt from the bed, and hopped back into her jeans with both legs at the same time, shirking her panties. She had yanked her shirt down over her head and kicked her panties under the bed, just as Brian walked in.

“Oh, hi dearie. I didn’t hear you come in.” She said, putting on her best smile trying to conceal the truth. 

“Really, I shouted fairly loud, and this apartment isn’t _that big_.” Brian queried, puzzled. “Umm, what were you doing in here?”

“Oh, um you know just, tidying up.” Fate stammered, trying to think of an activity on the spot. 

“Oh, okay. But you missed a spot. You left your lipstick on the bed.” Brian pointed out, reaching for the inconspicuous toy. “I’ll get it. It might stain the sheets.” He picked it up, and fate held her breath in panic. He held the case between his fingers, twisted the bottom to retract the cosmetic, and the toy came to life once more. There was an awkward pause, as Brian met Fate’s gaze. He held up the tube and pressed it to Fate’s lips. 

“Does this, feel like lipstick to you?” He asked, his voice firm.

“No.” Fate admitted after a long embarrassed pause, as her buzzing lips began to go numb.

“Didn’t think so!” Brian retorted through clenched teeth, and grabbed Fate by her jaw. She took a short surprised breath as he squeezed her cheeks and forced her lips to pucker. “That’s my job.” Brian pushed her onto the bed and yanked her pants down around her ankles. “Do you think I’m stupid?” He asked her as he pinned her to the bed and slipping his fingers into her already moist cunt, “That I don’t know what you get up to while I’m away? Those erotic stories you read, the porn you watch…” Fate squealed as he curled his fingers against her g-spot and pressed hard. “You’ve been keeping secrets from me, Kitten, and I don’t like that.” Fate clenched around his fingers at the pet name.

“I’m sorry!” She squeaked, her body tightening with pleasure. She moaned as he pulled his hand back, pressing his fingers to her pubic bone.

“You may play Mistress but I know what you want, Kitten…” He growled in her ear as she panted and whimpered, “So go on, say it.”

Fate squeezed her lips together and shook her head. His sudden display of dominance was incredibly arousing, his display of dominance in office clothing with a button down shirt and tie was even more so, but she wasn’t going to surrender control that easily. She still had her pride.

Brian laughed, “So this is how we’re going to be, hmm?” Fate whined in protest as he withdrew his fingers, but gave a shriek of surprise when he swatted her wet slit. He forced her legs apart and spanked her sensitive flesh again and she moaned. He drove his fingers inside again, curling firmly on her g-spot. “Say it, little girl.” Brian repeated.

“Yes!” Fate moan, “I want you to put me in my place, Sir!” 

Brian smiled, “Sir? I could get used to this.” He pulled away as she panted on the bed, and retrieved a bag Fate hadn’t seen before from his dresser drawers. He pulled a few things out, a pink leather collar with a small bell on it, a small roll of medical tape, and a length of pink rope. 

He fastened the collar around her neck, and with a smile, flicked the bell. He undid his black satin tie, and bound her wrists and forearms together snugly. He pressed her back onto the bed, and pulled her to the edge.

“Spread your legs, Kitten.” Fate obeyed, and he tied one end of the rope to each leg just above the knee. Taking the loose rope between them, he pulled it behind her head, keeping her legs open and her cunt presented to him. Brian then cut a strip of the medical tape, and picked up the forgotten lipstick vibrator on the bed. With his thumb, he lifted the skin covering her swollen clit, and pressed the toy so it was against the sensitive organ. With the tape, he adhered it to her body and turn it on full power.

“Oh, fuck!” Fate gasped, as the vibrations overtook her, curling herself up. Her cunt contracted around nothing as waves of pleasure washed over her. Brian turned it down just enough that she knew she would not be able to orgasm from the vibrator alone, and whined.

“Are you giving me attitude, Kitten?” Brian asked, his voice low and cautionary. 

Fate licked her lips, “No, Sir.” Brian nodded to himself, and slid his fingers into her moist cunt again. Fate moaned loudly as he resumed applying pressure to her g-spot, and gasped when he began to thrust with curled fingers. She felt herself approach the edge of orgasm quickly, but she already knew better than to just let herself.

“I’m close,” she gasped, moaning, “I’m gonna cum, Sir! Please, may I cum?” Her body trembled with need.

“Cum for me, Kitten,” Brian ordered, pleased that she had asked. Fate curled, her cunt squeezing his fingers, and her abdominal muscles clenched tightly. She gasped, whining open mouthed as her brain was overwhelmed by orgasm. Brian didn’t let up, “Let it out,” He urged.

Fate realised what he was trying to do, what he was trying to help her do. She whined long and loud, feeling the pressure building between her legs as he kept the pressure on her g-spot going. With his other hand, he cranked the power on the vibrator back up. In only 15 seconds, the pressure had become explosively built up, and she pushed with all her might. 

She cried out as the pressure released, and the squirt that had built up sprayed with impressive range. Brian kept thrusting his fingers, even as she soaked his arm with orgasm. As her squirting eased, so did he. He turned off the vibrator, and removed his shirt, dropping it into the puddle on the floor, mopping it up a little. 

He’d sprouted a massive erection, that pulled at his slacks. As Fate panted and recovered on the bed, he undid his belt, button, and zipper. He tugged his trousers down just enough for his cock to show, rock hard and oozing precum. He smiled as Fate look up, still breathing heavy.

“You didn’t think that was going to be all, did you Kitten? I still have several things in store for you, no resting just yet.” Fate dropped her head back down to the bed as Brian rolled a condom onto his dick and rubbed it along her sopping wet slit. She arched her back, trying to press against him harder, eager to be pounded into the bed. “Beg for it, Kitten.” Brian smiled down at her. _Damn_ , she thought, _he’s really loving this dominant thing_. 

“Please Sir, fuck me as hard as you can, pound me into the bed and make me scream.” She smiled back and batted her eyelashes at him. He lifted her t-shirt, and fondled her breasts.

“I’m listening…” He answered, and Fate frowned. He really wanted her to beg. Next time she was in control, she’d whip him raw. 

“Pleeeease,” She dragged out the word, “Please Sir, fuck me! I’m begging you, please!” The head of his cock rubbing up and down was driving her mad, and she was craving him. He squeezed one breast, hard enough that it hurt. Fate whimpered and he shoved his cock into her until he was balls deep. She yelped loudly at the sudden penetration. 

“That’s a good girl,” Brian growled in her ear, his voice low and almost gravelly. Fate’s breath caught in her throat, _gods he’s so hot like this_. Then he began to fuck her, pulling almost completely out then slamming back in so deep it hurt. Fate moaned as his rhythm sped up. He grabbed her ankles, pressing them to the bed next to her ears, pounding her deeper and deeper as she started to scream in pleasure and pain. The vibrator still taped to her pussy was almost knocked loose as she felt another orgasm build.

“S-sir!” She gasped, then screamed as he slammed his cock against her cervix, “I’m c-close! I’m gonna-!” She was cut off by another deep thrust from her Master.

“Cum for me,” Brian panted in her ear, still pounding into her as hard as he could. He didn’t have to wait as her cunt tightened around his cock, milking him, urging him to come. Fate’s moans drove him mad, making him fuck her brains out harder, faster, anything to hear her scream like that. Then he came too, explosively. 

Brian collapsed onto her, panting. Hearing her gasp and whimper every time his cock twitched inside her beaten pussy just made him want to fuck her again, as soon as he recovered. Good thing he wasn’t done with her yet. He pulled out and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, sliding off the used condom, and tossed it in the trash, wiping himself down. 

“That was fun, untie me now?” Fate piped up, still bound on the bed. Brian laughed, a deep throaty laugh.

“We’re not done, Kitten.” He said. Fate clenched at his words. Still? Either he’s really pent up, or he really loves seeing her at his mercy. Maybe both. She squirmed against the bindings, and he approached, his cock softening slightly. He leaned over her again, this time to suck on her stiff nipples. He tweaked the other one, pinching and tugging while he pressed his tongue to the pink flesh. Fate relaxed as he sucked, moaning softly. He nibbled and switched sides as the both of them became aroused again. He sucked harder, releasing her stiff nipple with a pop.

He stood up, “Let’s see if you can squirt again. If you can, I’ll untie you. Understand, pet?” Fate nodded eagerly, spreading her legs further. Brian twisted the vibrator on to maximum. Fate moaned loudly, and he pressed his fingers in again. He curled them into her g-spot, then started thrusting with his hand. It took a little longer for her abused cunt to reach the edge, which Brian eagerly urged towards. When she came, she squirted again, less this time, but more quickly. Fate screamed as she orgasmed, soaking Brian’s hand and shirt even further. He moved his hand, turning off the vibrator as the last of her squirt dripped onto the wet duvet. 

Brian grabbed a towel, and mopped up the wet floor. He untied her hands and legs, and while she stretched, pulled off the duvet. The sheets were still dry, which was a relief. Less laundry to do. He stuffed the squirt soaked fabric into the hamper, while Fate stood awkwardly in place.

“...Now what?” She asked after a few minutes. Brian smiled and approached her. He rubbed the back of his hand over her cheek.

“You’re going to suck me off, Kitten.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, “And you won’t spill a drop. If you do, I’ll have to punish you, severely. Am I understood?” Fate nodded. “I didn’t hear that.”

“Yes Sir, I won’t spill a drop!” Brian grabbed Fate’s ponytail, forcing her to her knees. She buried her face in his crotch, licking and nibbling the skin. Brian groaned, enjoying the foreplay. She gently mouthed his scrotum, sucking on his balls. With one hand on his hip, and the other on his erection, she pressed her tongue against his sack, and dragged it slowly up his length to the tip, where she licked the precum off and kissed the tip. She gagged in surprise when he stuffed his cock into her mouth, pressed her face onto it.

“Suck it, pet.” He ordered, eager to please, prove that she was a good girl, Fate started to suck on it. She bobbed her head up and down, using her hand to jerk him off at the base while she slurped. Brian tightened his grip on her hair, moving her at the pace he desired, forcing her to go down further. 

Relaxing her throat and resisting her gag reflex, she pushed down as far as she could, his cock sliding down into her throat. She pressed her nose into his lower stomach, unable to breathe. Her eyes watered and her nose ran as he start to move his hips, fucking her throat. Fate yanked her head back, gasping for air as spit dripped down onto her chest. She didn’t have long to breathe until he shoved her face onto his cock again. This time she forced herself down, moving faster, sucking harder, slurping as the vacuum broke and reformed again. Brian’s grip on her hair tightened, and she knew he was close. She pulled back, pumping her hand tightly along his length, sucking hard on the tip. 

She took her mouth off for one moment to give him a sexy look when he came. The first shot of cum hit her on the cheek when she remembered the order. _Fuck_. She put her mouth on his cock again, sucking, trying not to lose any more. She gulped it down anxiously, scared of the mysterious punishment that was waiting for her. 

Brian panted as his orgasm finished, looking down at Fate with a look of stern disappointment.

“What did I tell you, little girl?” He asked, his voice cold.

“N-not to spill a drop…” She couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Exactly, and what did you do?” Fate felt her face burn with embarrassment as his semen dripped down her face.

“I… I spilled some…” She muttered, so quietly he could barely hear her. Brian turned away from here, stuffing his cock back into his boxer briefs and buttoning up his pants. He reached under the bed for her toybox, and his hand came up with her discarded panties. He tossed them on the bed, and dug around in the box, coming up with a riding crop. Straightening up, he beckoned her with a finger. 

Fate shuffled over nervously, knowing full well how much this was going to sting. Brian grabbed her face, forcing her mouth open. He wadded up her panties and stuffed them into her mouth, then seized her ponytail roughly and pulled her close. Despite her whimpers of pain, he closed the box with his heel and placed his foot on the lid. He lifted her up, bending her over his knee so her toes were barely on the floor. 

“Grab your legs.” He ordered. Whining in fear, Fate obeyed, pulling the skin on her ass taut. Then he began to whip her with the crop. Her yelps and cries of pain were muffled by her panties as the leather stung her ass over and over. She lost count of how many times he whipped her, only that the pain increased every time. She started to sob as he continued, her nose and eyes streaming with tears. Then he stopped, she flinched hard when his fingers brushed the beaten raw skin. 

“Oh, Kitten,” He said with a sigh as she whimpered tearfully. He let her down off of his knee and went to fetch something to ease the pain. He returned with a hot, damp towel, and laid down on the bed. He pulled her onto him to cuddle as he draped the towel over her ass, letting the heat soothe the pain and encourage vivid bruising. He hugged her close and dried her tears with tissues and comforting words. When she had recovered enough to walk again, he made her dinner, which she ate lying down. Her ass too sore to sit.


	4. A Cruel Fate

Brian’s job was great. It paid well, enough that he was able to surprise Fate with new furniture for their shared apartment without any negative impact on their bill money or “fun fund”. The downside was that he’d started working longer, and would come home tired and usually stressed out. Luckily he had a kinky girlfriend who could help him relieve that stress. 

For the past week, his girlfriend had been staring at the new dining chairs with a strange hunger. Her amber eyes twinkling with desire. Brian was almost afraid to ask, but he did anyway. Fate assured him that it was nothing scary, but she was keeping it a surprise. 

Later that evening, the phone rang. Fate jumped up excitedly and answered it.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” She told him, “A package just arrived in the lobby.” Brian sat in silence after the door closed. He hadn’t ordered anything, which means she had. And her eagerness made him wonder if it had anything to do with this "surprise" of hers. It probably did. He got up and poured himself another glass of wine. Something told him he was going to be in for it tonight. The last drop tipped down his throat as Fate returned with a large cardboard box.

“Is it the surprise?” Brian asked, refilling his glass. Fate grinned, as energetic as a child on Christmas morning. She set the box down on a chair and returned to her plate. The rest of the dinner seemed to drag on forever. Fate ushered Brian to the kitchen to clean up while she went to get ready for his surprise.

“It’s going to be sexy,” Was all she had to say to prepare him. Brian thought about their individual toy boxes, and what they could possibly be missing between the two of them that she’d need to place an order for it online. He dried his hands on a dish towel and walked back out to the large area that was the combined living room and dining room.

Fate had dragged a chair out so it had plenty of space all around it. She’d also put on her more domme lingerie and braided her long red hair. She wore a “wet look” faux leather underbust corset with stockings and a garter belt made of the same shiny material. She had skipped shoes, and panties. Her pale ass was framed beautifully by the slick undergarments. Brian watched silently as she pulled on some kind of harness. It was leather, very strappy, and looked kind of like a jockstrap from behind.

“Ahem,” Brian cleared his throat, and Fate jolted in surprise. She turned around, trying to regain her dominant composure. Brian’s amusement vanished when he saw what she was really wearing. It was a jockstrap style leather harness, with a rubber o-ring strapped over her pubic bone. What had him so nervous was the long, bright red dildo that was being held in place. It had a taper, thicker at the base than it was at the tip, which had a small bulb. The shaft was covered in rubber nubs, giving the whole thing a bumpy texture. Brian felt his ass clench up just looking at it.

Fate smirked, wrapping a length of rope around her hand, “Come here, slave.” She ordered. Brian considered himself a well trained submissive. Fate only ever had to whip him as a “what happens if you’re disobedient” warning once in awhile. But this is the first time in a long time that he hesitated. Fate frowned at him, and he snapped out of his shock and approached meekly. 

“Take your clothes off.” Brian fumbled with his clothes, not that they were difficult to remove. He’d gotten into a habit of going straight to loungewear the moment he got home from work. He was just nervous, understandably. Fate grabbed him by his sandy colored hair and pushed him to bending over the chair. 

“I’ve been too lenient with you it seems. You’ve gotten slow, spoiled. You think this behavior is acceptable?” _Fuck_. 

“No Mistress,” He said, staring at the upholstery, waiting for her hand to strike his ass.

“You did not come when I called. You were sluggish in following my orders. Are you asking to be punished? Have I been too easy on you?”

“No, Mistress,” Brian replied, maybe a little too quickly, “Not at all!” Then her palm connected to his skin with a loud smack. He jumped with a yelp. Fate began to punish him with her hand, spanking his ass until it was bright red all over.

“On your knees,” She commanded, and Brian wasted no time in doing as his Mistress commanded. She pushed him down onto the chair and started to tie him to it. One limb per leg. 

“Now slave, do you remember the safeword?” Fate asked coolly as she began to apply lubricant to his tight little hole. Brian moaned as he nodded.

“Say it for me, just to be sure,” She pushed two fingers in.

“Broken arrow!” Brian groaned loudly as she thrust her hand, in and out, all the way up to the third knuckles. He sighed as she removed her fingers. He heard the sounds of more lube being squirted out of the bottle, but he knew this was for that intimidating cherry red strapon of hers. Brian wondered to himself if he enjoyed it, if it would mean he was a little gayer than he originally thought. 

Fate’s hands on his ass snapped him out of his thoughts, and he whimpered when she gave his tender cheeks and squeeze as she pulled them open. The cold tip of the dildo pressed against his tight asshole as she lined herself up and pushed in. Brian moaned long and loud as the head popped in followed by the rest of the 8 inch toy. Each little bump on the shaft felt amazing on his hole, and even better on his prostate. Brian’s noises of pleasure turned into a yelp and whine as the toy bypassed the end of his rectum, and a little into his colon as it bottomed out. 

“How is that, my little ass slut?” Fate leaned forward. Her bare breasts pressed against the skin on his back. His cock was harder than stone, oozing precum onto the floor between his knees. He moaned as she pulled his hair.

“It feels so good Mistress,” He gasped breathlessly. Fate nipped at his ear, moving down his body with her teeth. She bit into the soft tissue between his shoulder and neck. Brian moaned loudly as the pain turned him on even more. Fate started to move her hips, gently pulling out and pressing back in. Her weight on his back, her teeth in her shoulder, and her bright red cock deep in his ass was a pleasure he could never have imagined.

“F-faster… Please Mistress,” He whimpered as she continued her mind numbingly slow pace.

“I didn’t hear you,” she growled, releasing his marked flesh from between her teeth.

“Faster,” Brian moaned, “Please Mistress, fuck me faster!” Fate pushed herself up off of his back and grabbed his hips.

“Scream for me, slave,” She ordered, before she began to pound him. All 8 inches of her studded, brilliantly colored cock, she pulled out to the tip, then slammed all the way in again. Brian howled in pain and pleasure as the bumps ran over his prostate and through his asshole. Fate didn’t let up, even as her submissive’s vocalizations grew louder. This is what he had asked for so politely after all.

Brian felt his face flush as the pleasure overwhelmed him, his cock drooling a puddle of pre on the floor. His reddened ass stung as Fate’s hips slammed into him over and over relentlessly. His screams of pleasure faded as he felt the edge of orgasm approach, making way for hoarse gasps that were timed perfectly to his Mistress’s thrusting. 

“Ah!” He hissed as she bottomed out in his ass again, “I’m-! Mistress!” Her fingers slipped around his throat, squeeze lightly. “Nnngh! I’m gonna!” He cut off to moan long and hard.

“You’re going to do what?” She growled in his ear. Brian couldn’t speak, the pressure that knotted in his core and made his mind fuzzy exploded, and so did he, all over the wooden floor. Fate stopped thrusting, releasing Brian’s neck. He dropped his head, exhausted by the pleasure and his orgasm. His… _Shit_ … 

“I see.” Fate said, her voice low and cold. He was still panting, his cock softening. Fate pulled out, deliberately at a slow and tortuous pace. Brian whimpered and whined as the rubber bumps pressed on his sensitive prostate, leaving his once full ass was now empty.

“I suppose I’ve been too compassionate, slave.” She told him, with a sigh. She paced around the chair. Brian squirmed, knowing this was going to end painfully for him. “I haven’t punished you enough, or as harshly as you needed to be. You’ve forgotten the rules…”

“No, Mistress, I haven’t!” Brian objected, but he shut up when she slapped his face.

“Another offense. Speaking out of turn. I’ve been too soft on you. You need to relearn your training.” Fate left the room without another word, leaving Brian to ponder his punishment. There would be the physical aspect, of course, the pain. Maybe some denial like she’d done in the early days of his submission training. He was both anxious and aroused at the thought of that. 

Fate’s soft footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. He heard an honestly terrifying sound, right behind him. The snapping of a leather belt. The muscles in his body tensed in anticipation of the severe beating that was no doubt coming his way, but he took solace in knowing that she would respect his safe word if he needed it. 

“You have broken the rules, slave. I’m sure you know what is coming?”

“I’ll be punished, Mistress,” Brian said, “I’ll be put back in my place.” 

“Yes,” She said, and Brian knew she wore a cruel smile on her face, “A punishment you’ll never forget. Now count.”

“One!” Brian cried out as the leather belt cracked against his already sensitive skin. 

“What a dirty slut you’ve been,” Fate started to scold him as she whipped the belt across his ass again.

“Two!” Brian felt his eyes water. Again the belt came down. “Three!”

“To cum without permission, with my big long cock in your ass, nonetheless…” She sneered at him. 

“Four!” Brian screamed as the belt cracked again, his ass turned a dark mottled red.

“I’ll bet you enjoyed it more than you even let on, you shameful little whore!” 

“Five! Six!!!” Brian cried louder as his voice cracked “Seven!”

“Perhaps when we’re done here, I’ll fuck you again!” She whipped him again, this time lower, where his ass meets his thighs. 

Brian howled in pain, “Eight! Nine! Ten!” Fate started to pace around him again, the belt dangling from her hand. As she walked in from of him, Brian saw that she had swapped dildos. The new one was thicker, and covered in a rippling web of sculpted veins. It wasn’t as long as the cherry red one, but it was even thicker than any of their butt plugs. This one didn’t have a taper, or a bulb, just a silicone pole with ridges. 

“Open up, slut.” Fate ordered. Beaten into submission with the belt, Brian complied. She seized his hair roughly, forcing his head up to be level with her hips. Then she slid the fat dick into his mouth.

“Lube it up good, slave,” She sneered. “It’ll be much worse for you if you don’t.” Brian didn’t need to be told twice. He bobbed his head up and down her shaft, trying to cover it with as much spit as he could. Fate was getting really into it, starting to thrust into his mouth. She pushed him gagging down the shaft until his nose pressed against her belly and held him there. His eyes were watering when she pulled out, a thread of drool still connecting the rubber cock to his mouth. Brian saw a trail of wetness down the inside of her thighs. Her moist cunt dripping. She was totally getting off on this. 

“Open your mouth.” She told him again, and when he did she pressed the belt between his teeth. She buckled it around his head, keeping him gagged. Then she walked around behind him and gave his reddened ass another slap. Brian’s howl of pain was muffled by the belt in his mouth. 

She took his stinging cheeks in her hands, spreading him open. She pressed the tip of the dildo against his hole again, and slid in more slowly than before. Brian moaned, not trying to keep quiet as his ass parted for her massive cock. Each ripple felt just as good as the bumps all over the first one. It hurt as he stretched, but it was so good he didn’t care.

“Feel good, slut?” Fate hissed at him as she bottomed out. Brian nodded, groaning with pleasure.

“If you’re so desperate to cum that you would do so without my permission,” She started, and Brian realized this was a different kind of punishment. “Then you’ll cum until you’re begging for me to stop.” Then she began to pound him. There was no slow start, no building up speed and power. She pulled out all the way and slammed back in so hard his crimson red ass hurt like she was beating it again. 

He screamed into the belt, his cock growing hard again as she thrusted with unforgiving strength. The chair slid forward an inch as she slammed into him as hard as she could.

“You like that you slut?” She snarled, “Do you?” Brian nodded stupidly as she pulled his hips back to meet her thrust. Brian’s mind was starting to go fuzzy as the pleasure build up. His blood pounded in his loins and temples, and his vision blurred as his eyes lost focus. He squirmed as she brought him closer to orgasm with each thrust.

“Mistress I’m gonna-!!” He started to moan through the belt when she yanked on his hair.

“Cum for me,” She ordered, “Cum for your Mistress!” Brian didn’t waste any time as she fucked him into orgasm. He moaned long and loud as he came again, adding to the now cold puddle between his legs. But Fate didn’t stop or let up. Brian thrashed as she kept him there, forced him to keep cumming. His balls tightened but there was nothing left, he was orgasming dry. 

Then the muscles in his abdomen spasmed. Brian howled as his body contracted, his ass squeezing tightly around her unrelenting rubber cock. He started to curl up as his body tightened like a knot in a rope, but the chair under his body kept him there, his arms and legs immobilized with rope and wood. He shuddered, his eyes rolling back into his head as Fate kept thrusting.   
Then there was a knock at the door. He wheezed as Fate stopped. The knock came again, the distinct sound of knuckles on wood. Brian whimpered as his Mistress pulled out.

“I’m not done with you yet,” She told him menacingly as she turned around and walked to the door. Brian craned his head to look, expecting her to crack open the door and tell the stranger to leave. He was wrong.

She swung the door wide open, exposing herself, still in the underbust corset and lingerie, and wielding a huge strap on. His red mottled ass and dangling dick was on display for the hallway. He flushed bright red and squirmed. The woman on the other end of the door was equally surprised. 

She was shorter than Fate, even wearing shoes, and was rather plain looking with stick straight brown hair that wasn’t even long enough to reach her shoulders. Her face turned the same shade of red as the studded dildo from earlier that session. Her light brown eyes darted from him, to Fate’s breasts, to her strap on, then repeated the cycle. Her jaw dropped. Fate crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well? Spit it out.” The girl’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly as she gawked, and Brian wondered if she felt more embarrassed than he humiliated. Fate was getting impatient, she was still in her domme space and wasn’t tolerating the stranger’s presence, or her hesitation. “Speak girl, what do you want?” The girl jumped.

“I-I-I heard shouting and I g-g-got concerned,” she stuttered anxiously, “I-I wanted to m-make sure everything w-was o-okay…” She trailed off. Fate must have scowled because the poor girl cowered. 

“Everything is fine.” She said, her voice stern. The girl peered back into the room at Brian again and he flushed red. Fate followed her gaze and laughed. “Him? He’s broken the rules and was in need of a lesson.” What!? Why would you tell her? 

“He’s… Being punished?” The girl asked slowly, eyes wide, her face still crimson. Fate smirked.

“Yes. Bad submissives require punishment. Slaves who forget their training get retaught.” The girl suddenly looked more understanding, though no less embarrassed and off guard. 

“I’m gonna go…” She trailed off, turning around awkwardly to go back to her own apartment. 

"So long!" Fate said in a singsong voice as she closed the door. 

“You are a lucky boy,” She said with a smile, “Have you learned your lesson?” Brian nodded frantically while Fate pondered his earnesty. 

“Very well then, I’ll untie you, but your punishment isn’t over yet.” Brian bit back a whine as she removed the belt gag from his mouth.

“Yes Mistress?” He asked, nervous but still genuinely curious.

“You are forbidden to orgasm until I have decided to let you.” Brian wanted to gawk and protest but he kept his eye down and held his tongue. “No masturbating in the shower. No jerking off in the bathroom at work. I will know, and you will be severely punished for any infractions.” Brian nodded, solemn. That last orgasm would be it for who knows how long?

Once he was freed from the chair, Fate led him to the couch where she let him lie down on his stomach. She pulled a blanket over his body and went to fetch some water, snacks, and an ice pack for his ass. He used her lap as a cushion while she turned on his favorite movie and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.


	5. A Dire Fate

Brian was lounging on the couch in boxers and tight undershirt, flicking lazily through the stations on TV: news, soap opera, soap opera, cartoon, talk show, drama. None of it was super interesting. He thought about the neighbor who walked in on his last session with Fate. Fate had done a little digging, and actually found the woman’s profile on a social fetish site. It’s always the innocent looking ones, isn’t it? They’d been considering inviting her for submission training, which in all honesty is really fucking hot, but Fate wanted to get to know her a little first, so they’d been messaging back and forth for a while. 

He pressed the channel scroll button again, only to be startled by the sensation of leather on his cheek. He closed his eyes and held his breath, leaning his head against the tip of the riding crop.

“Hello, slave,” Fate sang in his ear, “Have you been waiting long?”

“All day, Mistress,” He responded in a loving tone. Fate loved being desired, and he loved it when he made her happy. The crop slid up his face and he hit the power button on the TV remote. The uninteresting jabbering on the screen immediately cut off, and all he could hear was the excited pounding of his heart and the clicking of stiletto heels on a hardwood floor. 

“Follow me, slave.” Brian was on his feet in a heartbeat, trailing eagerly after his Mistress. He followed her to the kitchen, where he was surprised to see a new chair sitting in the middle of the floor. It was wooden, with no armrests, and a wide seat with a large hole in the center. 

“Sit.” Fate ordered, and Brian dropped himself on the seat promptly. She picked up the bundles of rope off of the counter and tied him down: his arms to the sides of the chair, wrapped tight from his wrist to his shoulder, and his legs to the chair legs, from his ankles to his knees. Fate walked around to stand in front of him, and he couldn’t resist sneaking a quick look. 

She wore a corset that lifted her breasts up until they were level, you could rest a filled pint glass on them safely. She wore a brief style panty, made of sheer lacy fabric that matched the pattern on the corset. But the most impressive component of her outfit was her boots. The heels were as thin as a pencil at the tip, and so long the rest of the shoe needed a platform to match it. The material was skintight black vinyl, and zipped all the way up to her mid thigh. If he wasn’t hard before, he was now.

“I hope you weren’t attached to these,” she said with a mischievous smirk, pulling a small pair of medical shears from between her tits. Brian stiffened. No he wasn’t exactly attached to these clothes, but they were really damn comfortable. He decided he’d make her buy him some more after these, and some cheap ones if she wants to do this again.

“No Mistress,” He said, and lowered his head. She went after his shirt first, cutting right up the middle. She pulled the fabric aside and ran her hand over his toned chest, and tweaked a nipple. Brian moaned in her ear, encouraging her. She then turned to his boxers, opening up each leg, then tugging the now useless fabric out from under his ass, leaving it exposed by the hole in the chair. Now freed from it’s cage, his dick stood up so straight it leaned back over his belly.

Brian jumped when she swung the riding crop under the chair, scoring a direct blow on his taut ass cheek. She hit him again, and again, and his yelps and whimpers got louder each time. She stood up straight, and licked her lips. Her fingers slid down the front of her panties, gently rubbing her clitoris. Brian forced himself to look at the floor and her feet, his dick twitched eagerly. She lifted the crop to his chin, forcing him to bring his face up and watch her play with herself in front of him. 

“Do you like what you see, slave?” She asked, teasing. Brian licked his lips. If it weren’t for the ropes holding him back, he’d be on her in an instant, fucking her like a beast. He wanted to take her right there on the floor, and make her scream so loud the entire complex would hear.

“Yes Mistress,” he gasped through gritted teeth. Fate curled her lips into a cruel grin, then shimmied out of her wet panties. She balled them up and held it to his mouth, it smelled just like her pussy, and it got him even more excited. He opened his mouth and she pushed it in, then covered his mouth with a piece of bright red tape. 

Fate placed her foot on his shoulder and leaned forward, her boots giving her the height she needed to plant her wet cunt right in his face. Brian groaned through his gag, and wriggled against his bonds. Fate laughed.

“You want this don’t you, slave?” She mocked him, “You want to eat me out?” Brian nodded frantically, and leaned his head forward. Fate allowed him to rub his nose over her clit, moaning at his touch. Suddenly the chair tipped back, Fate’s lifted foot pushing it back onto two legs. Brian yelped in shock, and she smiled.

“You’ll just have to wait for that…” She let the chair tilt forward again, then circled to the back and lowered it completely to the floor. She grabbed yet another surprise off the counter, and Brian took the opportunity to admire the view of her pussy from below. 

She then knelt on the floor next to him, holding a black rubber o-ring between two fingers. She dabbed a little lubricant on it and slid it down the length of his cock. Then she gently tugged the skin of his scrotum through, and lastly, his balls. He whimpered with pleasure as his junk was squeezed all around at the base, holding the blood in, making him harder and more sensitive. He couldn’t help getting excited when he saw what she had in store for him next.

“You’ve been a naughty, naughty boy recently,” She turned a large wooden spoon over in her hand, pacing in front of him, “I think a punishment is in order, don’t you?” Brian nodded, focusing on not tensing his glutes. Fate reached under the chair with the spoon, flicking it against his pink skin sharply. Brian yelped, muffled by the gag. 

She whipped him again, in the same spot, then a third time. Each blow increased in pain, and Brian knew now from experience that he’d have some interesting bruising when Fate was done with him. He counted mentally in his head, and his Mistress finished after 20 painful whacks on each ass cheek. She smiled, and kissed his forehead.

“What a good slave,” she praised him, walking around to squat next to his head, “I think it’s time for a treat.” She tugged at the corner of the tape and peeled it back slowly, Brian winced as it took the top layer of skin with it. He was incredibly thankful in that moment that he’d shaved earlier in the day. With the tape off, she plucked the now wet panties from his mouth and stuffed them into her cleavage with a smile, then she straddled his face on her knees.

“Go on,” she teased him, her wet pussy just out of reach, “Eat.” As Brian stuck out his tongue to try and touch her, she dropped down, planting herself firmly on his nose and mouth. “Look at me, slave,” She commanded, and Brian locked eyes with his Mistress. He curled his tongue expertly as she ran her fingers through his wavy hair. He pressed his nose against her clit, and she moaned so erotically, he felt a wave of pleasure like he’d been touched. 

Fate’s orgasm was approaching quickly, and Brian knew it, she always did when he ate her out. She started to move as though she was humping his mouth, moaning, on the edge. Brian switched up his tactic, holding her at the edge.

“M-make me cum, slave!” She gasped, “T-that’s an order!” Her last syllable pitched up into a shriek as Brian pressed on both her clit and g-spot simultaneously, making her orgasm. He didn’t stop, continuing his relentless tonguefucking. Fate’s body tightened as he kept her cumming. He was rewarded with a sudden wetness covering his face and filling his mouth as she squirted with pleasure. When he stopped, she fell back against his vertical lap, panting. 

“Outstanding job, good boy,” She said, her voice barely concealing how impressed she was. She pushed herself back onto her knees and ordered him to lick her clean. He dragged his tongue eagerly over her inner thighs and buttocks. When he lapped at her vulva, she started to shiver again. Then he darted his tongue into her cunt. She moaned, and he moved to tickle her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“Enough,” She panted. Brian immediately let his head rest on the floor, and she plucked her panties from between her breasts. She wiped them over his face in a half-hearted effort to clean him up before stuffing them in his mouth and taped it up again. With an unladylike grunt of effort, she pulled the chair back into an upright position. She walked around to the front of the chair, and unbuckled her corset, baring her breasts at him.

Fate climbed into his lap, straddling his hips and his erection. She gripped his hair tightly in one hand to steady herself, pulling hard. Brian whimpered at the pain it was causing his scalp, but it turned him on even more, if that was possible. She used her free hand to angle his throbbing cock so she could slide herself down onto it. They both moaned, Brian’s far more muffled than Fate’s, and then he was inside her balls deep. It was mind blowing how sensitive he was, both denial and the cock ring were taking their toll.

Fate let her feet drop to the floor and started to ride him, pressing her forehead to his as she gasped and moaned. Brian held eye contact, fighting to keep himself from orgasming. Not until his Mistress give the command. Fate started to clench tighter around his cock, her bounce slowing, so Brian started to hump back, harder, deeper, and she barely suppressed a yelp as he rammed her cervix. She spasmed, curling her body as she came over him. Brian slowed his thrusts to a stop as she leaned against his chest panting.

“Such a good boy,” she praised, and Brian was pleased with himself. Afterall, the last thing he wanted to do was make his Mistress angry. She got back up on her feet and untied him at last. “Stand,” she ordered, “I’d wish to sit.” Once he was up, though, she ordered him on hands and knees, with his red and bruised ass towards her. 

She admired her handiwork, then without warning, he felt the thin heel of her stiletto boot press against his tight asshole. He whimpered through the gag. It popped in and he moaned, and she slid it in deeper, the taper of the heel more obvious than it had been before. 

“Good boy, such an obedient slave,” She praised him with a soft voice as the heel bottomed out in his ass. She splayed her legs, lounging on the seat. She started to rub herself and play with her clit as she pressed on his ass until Brian started to move himself back and forth on the shoe. 

His cock twitched as he held himself back. He was desperate to cum, but he wasn’t going to anger his Mistress when her stiletto was in his asshole, no matter how good it felt. Fate moaned and whimpered, shaking so hard Brian could feel it. Suddenly she squealed, and his back and ass were wet with squirt. She shook harder for a moment, then relaxed. 

Then, Fate unzipped her boots and took them off, leaving one in Brian’s ass. She ordered him to stand, and he moaned as he did, feeling the heel press against his prostate. Once standing, she wordlessly dropped to her knees and started to suck his cock. Brian moaned again loudly, though still muffled with the gag. Again, denial combined with the silicone ring wrapped around his cock and balls were making him extra sensitive to her touch. He was only slightly aware of her pulling the shoe out of his ass. Then she made him lie down on the floor.

Brian found himself horizontal on the cold rubber tiles, with Fate’s ass and pussy above his face. “Go on,” she said eagerly, “Enjoy.” Then she helped herself to his cock. Brian grabbed her hips with excited hands and buried his tongue into her. He licked and slurped and sucked and nibbled. Fate bobbed her head up and down his shaft quickly, massaging the glans with her tongue at each upstroke. He was throbbing with need, and it showed. Fate yelped as his teeth found her swollen clit, and she moaned around his cock before forcing it deep into her throat. 

She finally said the words that he was so desperate to hear when she lifted her head again, “Cum for me, slave.” And that was it. At hearing the magic words, his orgasm was triggered instantly, and he erupted like a volcano. The sheer force of his climax was so much he cried out, seeing stars. He was so wrapped up in pleasure, he barely notice Fate shrieking in surprise and yanking back.

When he came back to his senses, she was standing above him with the riding crop, red faced and furious. It didn’t take long to realized why, her face and hair were practically covered in a coating of cum. _Oh fuck_. 

Fate grabbed his hair, and yanked him whimpering to kneeling on the floor. She kicked him down on all fours and began to whip his ass brutally. “Don’t. You. EVER. Come. In. Your. Mistress’s. Hair!!” She shouted with each agonized sting of the leather. Brian didn’t bother with the apologies, there wasn’t any way out of this one. He howled as the pain increased, his elbows trembling and threatening to give out. She beat him relentlessly until skin broke. Only then did she stop, panting with exertion. 

“Are you sorry, slave?” She asked, her tone hard and cold. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Brian said, his voice cracking as he fought the tears that spilled down his cheeks. She grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and wrapped it in the dish towel, pressing it gingerly to his bleeding ass. She cuddled him, consoling him while assuring him that she did not punish him out of hatred, she did it because he broke the rules and the rules have consequences. 

As Fate hugged him warmly, Brian let himself feel vulnerable, knowing that despite the punishment, he was safe with his Mistress. 


	6. A New Fate

Today was the day, at last. Brian had been waiting for this day for weeks. Today was the day their submissive neighbor, Megan, would come over for their first session as a group. He and Fate had taken her out on a date last week, where they could meet and talk about what it is they hoped to gain from a relationship. Meg had been shy, but eager to play with the couple, so they set up a day for her to come over and begin her submission training. 

Fate had dressed for the occasion, a formal black cocktail dress. Underneath was Brian’s favorite lingerie set, black lace everything. Bra, panties, stockings, and a garter belt to hold them up. Brian wore a plain black jockstrap under trousers and a tucked in blue button down shirt. Around his neck was a black leather collar. It was critical to Fate’s scene that they all dress up. Brian was wondering what Meg would wear when he heard a knock on the door. 

Brian opened the door, greeting the young woman warmly. Meg had pulled her hair back into a tight bun, and her tight red dress hugged her petite figure beautifully. However, the tight fabric betrayed what looked like a rope harness knotted underneath. If he hadn’t been forbidden to clasp his hands in front of him, he would have attempted to cover the start of his erection.

“Welcome, pet.” Fate said from her place on a large plush chair. Brian had helped her push most of the furniture away from the large carpet in the living room, leaving space to play. The only chair left on the rug was Fate’s. Meg blushed a little, and bowed.

“Thank you, Mistress.” She said, loud enough for Fate to hear her from across the room. Brian glanced excitedly at the large box next to the chair. The toybox. Fate had picked out quite a few items to start them off in the training session, but Brian already knew what to expect. An exercise in control, there would be whipping and orgasm denial. Maybe something else. Who knew?

“Come here, both of you,” Fate ordered. Brian moved without hesitation, with Meg right behind him. When their Mistress commanded them to sit, they did so on their knees in front of her armchair. She produced a soft, fur lined collar in a pale pink color. She buckled it around Meg’s neck, locking the buckle with a little heart shaped padlock. It was very cute, Brian thought, and the color suited her.

“How lovely,” Fate cooed, patting the new submissive’s hair, “Now I want you to take Brian’s clothes off. All of his clothes.” Megan blushed pinker than her collar. They both stood up and she started by unbuttoning his shirt. After the fabric was discarded on the floor, she pulled down his pants and jockstrap, exposing his erection. Once he was naked, Fate ordered him to strip Meg of her dress. She was blushing red as he did so, revealing the pink rope harness underneath. She wasn’t wearing a bra or panties. Fate smiled, and reached into the toy box.

She held up two pairs of leather cuffs, a plain black pair, and a pink fur lined pair. She had them kneel again, facing each other, and she cuffed their hands behind their backs. 

“Slave,” She addressed Brian, “Tell my new pet the rules.”

“Yes Mistress,” Brian nodded, “Rule number one, do as our Mistress says. Rule number two, do not speak unless spoken to. Rule three, address our Mistress as ‘Mistress’ at all times. Rule number four, do nothing without our Mistress’s permission. Rule five, do not make eye contact unless commanded.” 

“Well done, slave,” Fate praised him, petting his head. No wonder Meg seemed to like it; it was very nice. Then she turned to Meg.

“Did you get all that, pet?” She asked. Meg nodded.

“Yes, Mistress,” she said promptly. Brian smiled a little; she’d do just fine here. Then Fate pulled out a ball gag.

“Open.” Fate ordered, slipping the plastic between Meg’s teeth, buckling it behind her head. “If you wish for me to end the scene, just cross your legs at the ankles. My slave will let me know if you do.” Brian nodded at the new sub, excited to see what Fate had in store for her.

“To begin, you are forbidden to cum until I say so. No matter what. If you disobey me and cum, I will be forced to punish you. Do you understand, pet?” Meg nodded, her blush faded slightly. 

Fate reached into the toybox and drew out three items. A metal buttplug with a pink jewel on the base, a small bullet vibrator, and some medical tape. Brian couldn’t help but smirk, it was the trick he had taught her months ago. Meg leaned forward to allow her Mistress to lube up her ass and slip in the plug, and she couldn’t help a sigh. Then she sat back on her ass and spread her legs, allowing Fate to tape the bullet directly onto her clit. Fate ordered her to resume her original pose, and Meg obeyed. 

Brian wondered why Fate hadn’t turned the vibe on when she lifted her hand. There was a small remote control in it. She clicked the button and the bullet buzzed to life. Meg gasped and squirmed, the gag keeping her from muffling a moan. Brian watched with interest as the new sub shivered, fighting to keep her posture. 

Fate clicked the remote again, and the bullet buzzed louder, eliciting an odd but arousing squeal from Meg. She shook harder, Brian could tell that she was getting close to an orgasm. Brian’s dick was standing at attention, he craved his Mistress’s touch, but today was about training a new pet. He couldn’t help but feel jealous at the attention she was getting. 

“Come here, pet. Sit by my lap.” Fate ordered, crossing her legs. Meg straightened up to her knees with difficulty, her legs trembling with pleasure as she crossed the few feet to her Mistress’s lap. Fate produced a riding crop, and touched the tip to her pet’s chin, bringing lifting her face. Meg’s eyes had started to water a little from being on the edge.

“Do you want to cum, pet?” Meg nodded eagerly, drool dripping down her chin. Fate smirked, “You do not have permission just yet, though you are doing an excellent job so far. Why should I end your success so soon?” Meg made a noise halfway between a moan and a sob as Fate turned the setting on the vibrator higher again. Then Fate turned her eyes to Brian.

She reached back into the toybox and produced another butt plug, this one made of silicone. It was thicker than the other plugs he’d used, but not as thick as some of Fate’s dildos. A little mound of metal was visible in the base, a bullet vibe. He lowered his face to the carpet as she lubed up his ass and pressed the silicone to his tight hole. It took a little more effort than usual, but it still went in easy. Brian moaned as the cool silicone pressed against his prostate. 

“I want you to watch him, pet.” Fate commanded Meg, who was still shaking and whimpering as the denial tortured her. Brian felt a bit of pressure on his ass, then the bullet buzzed to life. He moaned again, forcing himself to sit up straight. Fate was still behind him, and she seized his erection and started to stroke it while Meg watched. 

“If you are a good girl, and you do as I say when I say it, you will be rewarded, much like my slave.” She smiled, Brian couldn’t help but let his head tilt back as her hand satisfied his need to be touched. He might have even forgotten Meg if it were for her gasps and moans of pleasure. And pain. She had reached that stage of denial where she needed to orgasm so badly it hurt. Fate took pity on the poor girl and turned the bullet off. Meg sagged, gasping, drool forming long threads from her chin to her breasts. Then Fate stood up and walked back to her chair, settling down. She unbuckled Meg’s gag, and let the girl work the kinks out of her jaw before giving her a new order.

“I want you to suck off my slave.” Brian perked up and Fate continued, “You are to keep sucking until he orgasms, then you will clean him up with your tongue.” His cock twitched. Meg blushed brightly again, _she seemed to do this a lot_ , and crawled to Brian, lowering her face to his hard dick. 

Brian groaned when her soft pink lips wrapped around his stiff member, and she started to bob her head up and down. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it, he had pleasure from both ends, and permission to cum. He moaned as she sucked a vacuum around his dick, urging him closer to orgasm as the plug continued to tease and pleasure his ass. He heard another buzzing and Meg moaned around him. Fate had turned on Meg’s bullet again.

It didn’t take long for Brian to cum, and when he did, it was overwhelming. He shuddered, vocalizing his pleasure loudly. Megan lifted her head as he relaxed, and licked his cock clean.

“Such a good girl, my pet!” Fate praised her, “Now lie down on your back and spread your legs. Meg adjusted her legs so she could lie down, her dripping wet cunt facing Brian.

“Now, slave, I think it’s time you paid my pet back for her wonderful service. Lick.” The bullet clicked off and Brian leaned forward, planting his tongue in her soaked pussy. He drew broad, firm licks over her entire cunt, and curled his tongue inside her, against her g-spot. Meg moaned with pleasure. He could feel her body starting to tighten again as she drew close to orgasm, and the girl began to squirm, her thighs squeezing his head. 

“Mistress, I’m close,” she whimpered. Fate smiled, toying with the end of her crop.

“Do not stop until I tell you to, slave,” She said to Brian before addressing Meg, “You may enjoy yourself all you like, pet, but if you cum there will be consequences.” Meg squirmed harder, trembling.

“M-mistress, I-I-I can’t, I’m gonna-!” And she orgasmed. Brian lapped at her cunt as her sweetness flooded his mouth, and kept going, prolonging her orgasm. He stopped and sat up when he heard Fate order him to.

“Get up, pet. Come here.” She commanded. Meg rolled herself over, pushing herself up onto her knees and returned to Fate’s lap. Fate seized her hair and pulled the squealing submissive onto her lap. Then she began to spank her. Brian watched, glad it wasn’t him, though he felt a little turned on watching Meg getting punished.

“You do NOT cum without permission!” Fate snapped, her voice cold as she slapped Meg’s ass hard. She whimpered and yelped with each heavy blow of her Mistress’s hand. Her hands strained at the leather cuffs around her wrists, and Fate grabbed the chain between them with her free hand. Then the beating stopped as Fate put her hand in the toy box again, this time bringing up the studded rubber paddle that Brian remembered vividly. 

Meg started to tear up as the paddle struck her ass. But Fate took pity on her poor submissive, and gave her only five strikes on each cheek. Then she let the sub back down into a sitting position before slipping out of her panties and stuffing into Meg’s mouth.

“Lie down on your back.” She ordered, digging in the box again. She pulled out the magic wand vibrator, and several belts. She plugged the toy into a nearby extension cord and placed it between Meg’s legs, binding them together tightly with the belt. She wrapped several more belts down Meg’s legs, keeping her immobile, and keeping the wand in place. Then she turned it on.

“You have my permission to cum,” Fate told her as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Then she tugged on Brian’s collar, bringing him to her chair. She sat with her legs spread. Brian didn’t even need to be told what to do, he buried his face between her legs and began to tongue fuck his Mistress. He felt her hands running through his hair, petting him and pulling him closer. He heard Meg’s moans of pleasure escalate into muffled whining and wailing as the orgasm didn’t stop.

“If you want to cum so badly,” Fate told her pet, “Then you can cum until I’ve decided you’ve had enough.” Brian didn’t envy her at all, it was amazing at first but it got intense. Fate sighed, enjoying Brian’s tongue just as much as Meg had done.

She moaned erotically as Brian lapped at her wet cunt, his view blocked by the skirt of her dress. He could still hear the desperate gasps and moans of Meg, and the sound of her struggling against her bonds. Brian nibbled his Mistress’s clit gently, and she gave a pleasured squeal of delight. The hum of the wand was starting to become background noise.

The vibrations against his prostate was pleasurable, but it wasn’t enough to make him cum, he’d need to pleasure his mistress before he’d be allowed to do so again, so he buried himself in her folds and curled his tongue into her g-spot, rubbing the tip of his nose over her clit. The technique was guaranteed to make her orgasm quickly, and she did. He lapped her clean as she relaxed back into the chair.

“Good boy, my slave.” Fate smiled as Meg let out another shriek of pained pleasure, her constant orgasms overwhelming her senses. “Now, for your reward, you are allowed to cum again, I think it’s only fair that you show my new pet how pleasant it is to follow the rules.” Fate stood up, turning off the vibrator. Meg went limp on the carpet as soon as the pleasure stopped, panting. There were tears running down her face from the intense forced orgasms. 

Fate then uncuffed Brian, and had him remove the belts from Meg’s legs. The wide red lines beneath the leather showed just how hard she had struggled. When he moved the wand, her pussy was soaked with orgasm. Their Mistress ordered her pet to roll over and spread her legs. Meg, despite her apparent exhaustion, did as she was told, exposing her red welted ass.

“Slave, go ahead and fetch my strap on.” Fate said, petting Meg’s now messy hair. Brian nodded and dug through the toy box, picking a dildo he knew Fate liked to use on herself. Chances are, Meg would like it too. He returned to his Mistress with the harness, and helped her tighten it over her hips. Then she returned to her chair and had Brian help Meg stand. Then she sat the new submissive in her lap, with her massive cock nestled in her pussy. 

Meg moaned, leaning back against her Mistress, and Brian was turned on enough that his dick was rock hard again. Fate ordered him to sit, and gave him permission to masturbate while she fucked her pet’s sore cunt raw. Brian began to jerk himself off while Fate gave him a wonderful view. Meg’s wet pussy sliding up and down the rippled dildo, and her small breasts bouncing. Brian wanted to fuck Meg himself, perhaps another time, but at least he had better visuals than he’d ever get from a porno.

Fate squeezed her pet’s tits, forcing her to move faster. It wasn’t long before Meg was cumming again, dampening her Mistress’s lap with orgasm. Brian moaned loudly, leaning back as his own orgasm overtook him, splashing onto his chest. As they all relaxed, Fate removed the soaked panties from Meg’s mouth and helped her off her lap. They wiped themselves down and collapsed onto the carpet in a pile, before falling asleep.

When they awoke a little over an hour later, they untangled themselves and sought out their clothes. Fate helped Meg back into her dress, since her new submissive was still a little sore and wobbly from her first punishment. As she zipped up the back of the red dress, Fate leaned close and spoke in Meg’s ear in a soft but nevertheless authoritative voice.

“Now pet, you’ve cum a lot today.” Fate began. “Quite a lot actually. Why, that’s enough for a whole week, don’t you agree slave.” She looked at Brian.

“Yes Mistress.” He replied, grinning wickedly. “You’re absolutely right.”

“What do you think, pet? Is Mistress wrong?” Meg hesitated.

“No Mistress.” She finally said.

“Good.” Fate cooed. “We’re all in agreement. Pet, I forbid you from orgasming or masturbating for the next week, until our next session. Is that clear?”

“Yes Mistress.” Meg answered promptly. She didn’t even want to think about another orgasm at the moment, and how long could a week without masturbation be? She’d done it before.

“Good girl.” Fate gave Meg a playful swat on her butt, making the small woman jump. “Next Saturday, same time. If you’re a second late you’ll be punished.” Fate hooked a finger through the little D-Ring on her pet’s collar, pulling her in for a kiss before unlocking and removing the padlock. She left the collar on to serve as a reminder for what she could look forward to. As Brian showed Meg out, and Fate was already constructing new, cruel games in the back of her mind.


End file.
